Elle et Lui
by Solveig R
Summary: La vie ce n'est qu'un film, un " nanar" que l'on regarde en dormant à moitié sur le canapé. Ca vaut pour Elle qui essayer de Lui échapper. Elle qui aura une grosse surprise à lui annoncer. Un peu de ShinMamo par ci par là.
1. Prologue à la vie

**Elle et Lui.**

_**Chapitre 01 : Prologue à la vie. **_

La jeune femme jeta un œil aux deux brosses à dents devant elle. Ces dernières se trouvaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, tandis que l'une était rouge avec un « Lui » écrit en noir, l'autre était d'un rose pale avec un « Elle » en blanc dessus.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de les séparer, pas elle, pas lui. Sa main trembla légèrement et d'un geste rageur, elle prit sa brosse à dents. Rage envers lui, envers eux, envers elle surtout…

-« Je dois être forte pour nous deux. » répéta la jeune femme, inlassablement.

Rien que de l'avoir dans les mains suffisait à lui rappeler ces deux années de cohabitation. Au début, tout allait bien, et tout s'était surtout précipité. Leur diplôme en poche, après la fête pour leur départ, il s'était contenté de l'embrasser, puis de lui dire trois petits mots, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il faisait chaud aussi, comme aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu bu et avait les joues rosies, elle avait cru pouvoir oublier en buvant, elle voulait oublier que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, qu'elle allait être séparée d'eux, de lui…Peut être, ne deviendrait elle à ses yeux que la lointaine manager d'un temps révolu.

En voulant se rafraîchir un peu dehors, elle tomba sur lui. Il avait sûrement tout prévu, il était là, nonchalamment adossé contre le portail. Et comme toujours, il mâchait son chewing-gum sans sucre. Le smoking devait être de rigueur, mais lui ne portait qu'une chemise noire négligemment fermée et un pantalon de même couleur. Il n'avait ni cravate, ni veston, et n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour s'arranger, pourtant ce soir là sous ce timide clair de lune, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. Enhardie par l'alcool, elle s'approcha de lui, et renifla légèrement le parfum qui s'exhalait de lui, un parfum de menthe et de poivre, subtil, léger et extrêmement envoûteur, comme lui.

-« Hiruma-kun, tu sens bon. »

Aucune réponse, il se contentait de regarder le ciel, sans se soucier de la jeune fille à ses cotés et qui le fixait d'un regard presque désespéré.

-« Hé, Hiruma-Kun, ne m'ignore pas, je te signale que c'est peut être l'une de nos dernières soirées ensemble et par conséquent tu do… »

Il l'avait faite taire en l'embrassant, cela dura quelques secondes mais pour elle, ce fut à la fois court et long, bref mais intense.

-« Viens avec moi. »

La jeune femme sourit en repensant à ce moment, qu'est ce qu'elle était naïve ! Croyant aux contes de princes charmants ! Pour elle, à l'époque, c'était presque si ces trois petits mots là représentaient une demande en mariage. Elle avait eu hâte de connaître la suite. Hâte de vivre, de vivre avec lui surtout. Officiellement, vu qu'ils étaient anciens camarade de lycée et nouveau camarade d'université, ils avaient choisis de devenir colocataire, tout deux habitant assez loin de leur nouvel établissement et ne voulant pas être dérangés par des colocataires trop fouineurs. Officieusement, ils s'étaient installés ensemble à dix huit ans. Oui, tout était allé trop vite, il décidait en quelques mots, elle suivait.

Au début, elle avait cru qu'il changerait avec elle en privé, pourtant c'était à peine s'il n'était pas plus froid et distant avec elle que quand elle était sa manager. Elle se disait, c'est Hiruma, le démon, il l'aimait mais à sa façon, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Puis elle avait encore postulé pour être sa manager, personne ne savait qu'ils vivaient ensemble et puis quel inconscient oserait dire quoique ce soit à Hiruma ? Elle avait toujours été jolie, gentille, insouciante et avait une joie communicative, elle était très populaire à l'université, et bon nombre de jeunes hommes avaient essayé de la séduire mais dans l'ombre veillait un quaterback et son carnet de menaces, malheureusement, ça elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait peut être jamais.

Plus tard, la routine s'était installée, il restait assez tard pour peaufiner quelques tactiques, elle, rentrait tôt pour préparer le dîner qu'il mangeait souvent froid.

Les dimanche, il allait s'entraîner, et revenait tapoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur assis sur le canapé près de la fenêtre pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage et les courses. Le soir, elle regardait la télévision. A vingt ans à peine, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir soixante dix. Puis, ce détachement dont il faisait preuve, cette trop grande confiance en lui-même l'énervait. Elle lui en voulait et s'en voulait de lui en vouloir, elle s'en voulait d'être faible et inutile. Elle s'en voulait de les voir lentement se séparer sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle s'en voulait d'être jalouse d'un ballon, d'une pelouse, d'un sport ! Elle s'auto détruisait.

Elle avait pris sa décision, pour leur bien à tout les deux, avec elle et ses crises dans ses pattes, il ne réussirait pas à progresser autant qu'il le voudrait. Avait il vraiment besoin d'une petite amie acariâtre, aigrie et psychologiquement instable à vingt ans, alors qu'il avait des rêves de victoire et de championnat plein la tête ? Non !

Elle jeta sa brosse à dents dans la poubelle. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'Elle et de Lui, à présent, elle ne serait qu'elle, elle toute seule.

Elle se rafraîchit un peu le visage.

-« Tiens, je n'ai pas encore pleuré. »

Aucune larme, elle avait trop pleuré durant les mois précédents. La prochaine fois qu'elle pleurerait, elle voulait pleurer de joie.

Elle alla vite en cuisine, le riz était cuit. Elle mit les couverts, toujours une seule paire de couverts, c'était soit pour elle, soit pour lui, jamais pour elle et lui. Elle les arrangea et les recouvrit d'une serviette. Elle avait machinalement cuisiné son plat préféré à lui.

18H. C'était l'heure, dans une heure son avion devait décoller, elle allait aux Etats-Unis, quelque part où il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver. D'ailleurs voudrait il la retrouver ?

-« Cesse de faire ta nunuche Mamori ! A quoi bon alors, avoir pris toutes ses précautions ? A quoi bon n'avoir écrit aucun mot à personne ? Yoichi pourrait me retrouver avec le moindre petit indice, il ne fait pas que je cède à la tentation, c'est pour notre bien à tout les deux. »

D'un mouvement de bras, elle tira ses valises, et franchit le seuil de la maison, elle avait fait un effort pour ne pas se retourner, elle devait y aller, de plus son taxi était déjà là.

-« Adieu Yoichi, tu vas me manquer. » murmura la jeune rousse.

19H. Aujourd'hui, il avait arrêté l'entraînement plus tôt que d'habitude et ce devant l'étonnement de ses coéquipiers. Il s'était aussi arrêté devant la pâtisserie et la fleuriste de leur quartier. A la grande stupeur de ces derniers, qui connaissaient certes le jeune homme de vue et de réputation mais jamais, il n'avait franchit le palier de leur magasin, seule la douce jeune fille qui lui servait de colocataire et de petite amie disait on venait de temps en temps discuter avec eux et acheter des choux à la crème dont elle raffolait.

La pâtissière avait presque failli lui rire au nez, derrière son masque imperturbable , elle devinait qu'il était gêné, et quand il lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'il voulait une boite de choux à la crème, elle comprit.

-« Les choux à la crème c'est bien pour se faire pardonner, mais les fleurs c'est encore mieux ! » conseilla la vieille femme avec un clin d'œil.

-« Tchhh. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Lui, Hiruma Yoichi acheter un bouquet de fleurs ! Et pourquoi ne pas lui chanter des sérénades au clair de lune aussi ? Fallait pas abuser. Pourtant, il acheta des fleurs, des Blue Daisy, ses préférées.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il se devait de faire un effort, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose.

Arrivé devant chez « eux », il poussa la porte et s'écria :

-« Hé, fuckin'girlfriend je suis rentré !* »

Et il avait même fait un effort de vocabulaire et de politesse ! Il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'il annonce qu'il était rentré, pour elle, ça faisait « famille ». Pourtant, rien ne lui répondit.

Il était 19H, et il savait qu'elle ne commençait à lui préparer son dîner que dans les environs de 18H30, ça lui prenait une heure et quart, d'habitude, puis elle allait prendre une douche, regardait un peu la télévision en essayant en vain de l'attendre. Vers 21H, fatiguée, elle s'endormait sur le divan, il était de retour une heure plus tard, et c'était lui qui chaque soir, la prenait dans ses bras pour la glisser dans leur lit, mais ça encore, elle ne le savait pas…Mais là, il était 19H, et le repas était prêt. De stupeur, il lâcha le bouquet et la boite. Il avait comprit. Quiconque aurait vu ce spectacle en aurait été sidéré, LE démon était choqué, d'habitude c'était souvent des yeux moqueurs ou satisfaits qu'il avait ,maintenant, il était choqué , presque perdu. Machinalement, il alla se laver un peu puis il revint et s'assit, il enleva tout aussi automatiquement la serviette qui recouvrait son dîner et commença lentement à manger.

-« Fuckin'chieuse tu resteras toujours une fuckin'chieuse…tu vas me manquer. »

Une phrase le hantait depuis qu'il avait compris, une seule, un seul petit problème, la seule erreur de son existence.

_-« Dis moi Yoichi, qu'est ce que tu ferai si je partais ? »_


	2. Clap de début

**Coucou me revoilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé le début, et que vous aimerez tout autant la suite. Merci beaucoup de me lire. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi .**

* * *

><p>Elle était poursuivie, elle devait courir ! Elle allait sûrement l'attraper et qui sait ce qu'elle ferait d'elle. Depuis toute petite, elle avait vu ses parents être séparés et capturés par d'autres géants, elle les détestait, même ses frères et sœurs avaient été capturés ou écrasés peut être . Il ne restait plus qu'elle et là elle devait courir, elle se cacha derrière un buisson et se permit d'observer sa poursuivante, on aurait dit la plus pure créature de l'univers mais pourtant c'était bien les yeux du démon qui étincelaient dans son regard d'un bleu d'eau de mer. Et pour la pauvre victime, ceci se confirma quand soudain, la démone plongea sa main dans les buissons et l'attrapa son sourire s'étira en un rictus triomphant et démoniaque. Ses yeux étincelaient de contentement. Elle l'avait capturée !<p>

-« Je t'ai eu petite cigale, maintenant arrête de te débattre, tu ne crains rien, tu ne seras que mon instrument. »

La petite fille regarda la cigale au bord de l'asphyxie dans son petit poing potelé, elle sourit, grâce à ce petit insecte, elle avait maintenant une joyeuse troupe de créatures terrifiantes et monstrueuses – pour un enfant- dans son cartable, elle allait pouvoir mettre sa vengeance à exécution. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à Kyo Evans sans subir les foudres de Myu. C'était son petit frère, son unique petit frère, et il avait beau être un idiot d'ange, c'était son petit frère !

-« Myu, viens ici ! Je croyais vous avoir enfermé pour faire la sieste ! Que fais tu dehors ? »

Tchh, si elle croyait qu'elle ne voyait pas que les doubles des clés étaient cachés sous l'affreux pot de plante en plastique ! Et en montant sur les épaules d'un de ses subordonnées, elle pouvait facilement débloquer la poignée. Mais bon, mieux valait garder son masque encore un petit peu. Sinon, la maîtresse allait en parler à sa mère, et cette dernière serait triste et Myu détestait plus que tout voir sa maman triste.

Le visage de la petite fille, tout à l'heure triomphant et satisfait, se transformait en un visage doux et angélique de petite fille modèle. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu papillonnèrent légèrement, et la bise fit virevolter quelque peu ses cheveux châtain foncé retenus par une barrette en forme de visage de chiot, en effet tout en elle exprimait l'innocence et la candeur.

-« Je savais pas Mademoiselle Rose, pardon… » Commença t elle, les yeux brillants.

La pauvre mademoiselle Rose fut attendrie, comment résister à une telle bouille d'ange ?

-« Ce n'est pas grave ma petite chérie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, allez viens on rentre maintenant. » reprit Rose en lui prenant la main.

_-« Bingo ! Ce vieux tour marche toujours, pour peu j'en pleurerais presque de rire. »_

Le bâtiment était composé d'une école primaire et d'une maternelle. Les deux entourés par une grille et un petit parc. La petite fille n'aimait pas cet endroit, certes on était gentil avec elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, peut être voulait elle voir le Japon, son pays d'origine ? Sa mère était métisse – elle le lui avait dit – c'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris comme nom de famille Evans, le nom de famille de sa grand-mère avant son mariage. Et au vu de leur apparence physique à elle et à son frère, son père était sûrement métis aussi. Vu que personne dans la famille de sa maman n'avait les yeux aussi verts que ceux de Kyo. Mais bon, comme elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait son père…Sa mère ne leur avait jamais menti comme on pouvait mentir aux autres enfants, eux, ils étaient « spéciaux ». Du haut de leur cinq ans, Myu et Kyo étaient dotés d'une intelligence rare et peu commune et ce même pour un adulte, elle savait que leur père ne les avait pas abandonnés et que c'était leur mère qui était partit parce que comme elle le disait : Des fois, les adultes font des choses stupides avant d'en faire d'encore plus stupide. Les jumeaux se doutaient bien que leur père ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient. Ils ne posaient jamais trop de question à leur maman, elle serait triste et aurait encore ce regard désolé. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir privé de leur père, Myu elle, aurait eu deux mots à lui dire, si c'était vraiment son père, il les aurait retrouvé par n'importe quel moyen, tcch, elle espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas un lâche ou un dégonflé. Le petit garçon, lui, idolâtrait ce père inconnu autant qu'il idolâtrait sa mère et sa sœur, il ne l'imaginait pas comme lui ou sa mère, il l'imaginait comme sa jumelle, démoniaque, très intelligent, arrivant toujours à ses fins. Il avait cet intuition qu'il n'était pas totalement un étranger pour eux.

_-« Tiens et voilà l'idiot de rouquin qui arrive. Ah, il a encore ce bleu au genou, l'idiot qui l'a bousculé ne paye rien pour attendre, ma vengeance est à point. » Pensa la petite fille avec un curieux sourire._

Devant elle, habillé à l'identique, venait son petit frère. Elle avait des cheveux sombres, lui des cheveux roux comme leur maman, il avait aussi hérité de ses traits purs tandis qu'elle, elle avait des traits plus fins. Ses yeux étaient bleus quant à son frère, il avait un œil vert clair et un autre vert émeraude et à cause de cette différence, les autres enfants le fuyaient toujours. Mais que symbolisaient les couleurs ou les formes ? Car, malgré leur différence, on ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Kyo était un petit garçon doux, d'une nature calme, il était aussi intelligent que sa sœur mais il était moins volontaire, moins téméraire, il parlait rarement mais souriait toujours. Sa sœur, elle, se moquait souvent des gens comme lui ou comme leur maman, mais pourtant, elle faisait toujours tout pour les protéger, elle et son jumeau étaient liés, ils se comprenaient sans mots, et surtout ils ne pouvaient pas rester l'un sans l'autre. C'était elle, qui avait toujours les idées de bêtises, elle qui faisait chanter les autres enfants, elle qui était même arrivé à faire chanter deux ou trois adultes potentiels fiancés de sa maman pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix, on n'avait pas besoin de pareils abrutis chez les Evans. Et le dernier garçon de huit ans – un grand – qui avait bousculé son idiot de rouquin, allait bientôt s'en mordre les doigts. La maîtresse était partit, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux, devant le hall d'entrée attendant leur maman. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les deux yeux différents – mais si beau- de son jumeau et lui dit :

-« Attends moi, ici toi, maman finit à 15H40 aujourd'hui, il me reste encore ses dix minutes de trajet pour finaliser ce que j'ai à faire. »

-« Mais Myu, ce n'est pas gentil ! »

-« Qui a dit que j'étais gentille ? » sourit encore plus la petite fille.

Maintenant, il affichait une mine blasée, en effet, elle était diabolique et sadique plutôt, et elle n'était pas prête de changer !

-« Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de faire ça pour moi, grande sœur, je vais bien hein… »

-« Pff, idiot de frangin, ce qu'il faut pas entendre, comme si je voulais faire quoique ce soit pour toi. » lança t elle en tournant les talons.

Mais non, son jumeau n'était pas dupe.

Myu entra dans la salle de classe et repéra immédiatement la table où s'asseyait d'habitude celui qui avait bousculé Kyo, elle souleva son casier et jeta un œil à son butin : quelques cafards, quelques fourmis rouges dont elle avait pris soin d'exciter la fureur par un peu de fumée et dont elle voyait le résultat à la façon dont ces dernières bougeaient leur mandibules, quelques araignées fraîchement recueillis dans les coins sombres et bien sur les cigales, elle s'était renseigné sur la brute, il s'évanouissait dès qu'il voyait le moindre petit insecte, alors avec toute cette ménagerie, c'était la syncope assurée ! Kékékéké….Elle fut alertée par du bruit, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se cacher un jeune garçon entra dans la classe.

-« Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais là je vais le dire à la directri… »

-« Alors, toi tu es Ryan Harris, tu as 8ans et demie et tu es en troisième année de primaire, tu es nul en maths, et tu as eu zéro lors du dernier contrôle, c'est toi qui a signé le carnet à la place de tes parents et tu as déchiré le mot de la maîtresse. Je suis sur que ta mère serait ravie de savoir ce que tu as fait de ton carnet, non ? »

Ryan regardait la petite fille sidérée, la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'est qu'elle était mignonne pour une fille ! Puis, elle lui avait fait peur, devant lui se tenait une gamine de cinq ans, qui était pourtant plus forte que lui. Plus forte mentalement, elle le menaçait, il n'était plus que son jouet, elle le détenait en son pouvoir. Pourtant, elle était si petite !

-« Qui es tu ? »

-« Moi je suis Myu Evans, et cet abrutie là a poussé mon Kyo dans les escaliers. Sache que je me montre très clémente à son égard, j'aurai pu lui faire payer au centuple mais parce que quelqu'un me l'a demandé, cette fois ci je vais être gentille, du moins cette fois ci, quant à toi, je ne te conseille pas de me dénoncer, tu sais ce qui t'attend sinon. »

-« Dernière question, comment as-tu pu savoir tout ça sur moi ? »

Elle tenait à la main son carnet de liaisons qui portait bien son nom.

-« Pff, ça c'est mon secret. On ne s'est jamais vu. Salut. »

_-« Tiens, curieuse gamine ! Mais, c'est pas la métisse mi japonaise mi américaine ? Oui c'est celle qui a un jumeau avec des yeux bizarres et qui sont tout le temps collés ensemble ! C'est pas eux qui ont pas de papa ? »_

Dehors, Myu retrouvait son Kyo, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-« Et si maman était venue plus tôt et qu'elle ne t'avait pas trouvé ? Tu la connais, elle s'inquiète pour rien, et j'aime pas mentir à maman. »

-« Elle est pas là donc arrête de chouiner. »

-« Et bah la voilà, c'est le bruit de la nouvelle voiture. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard apparut une jeune femme, n'ayant pas plus de vingt six ans ans, elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de doux yeux bleus. Son profil était fin et régulier, elle était belle, c'était évident, d'une beauté non tapageuse et attrape l'œil, plutôt une beauté fraîche et vive qui ne s'estompait pas au premier regard mais que l'on découvrait petit à petit. Pourtant, elle semblait triste, quelque peu éteinte mais dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur ses enfants, un éclat les réchauffa. Oui, maintenant, ses enfants étaient sa raison de vivre, ils faisaient sa joie, il y a cinq ans elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même, au début, elle était déprimée, non beaucoup plus, elle n'avait plus d'objectifs ,elle ,qui s'était toujours accrochée à quelque chose, qui s'était battu pour un but, elle n'en avait plus, puis elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle devait se battre, elle n'allait pas passer toute sa vie à la charge de ses parents dans la Louisiane natale de sa mère ! C'était comme ça, elle avait le choix, continuer à se morfondre ou essayer d'avancer.

Alors bien sur, elle avait repris ses études, elle avait eu de la chance d'accoucher en Août, elle avait pu passer ses partiels en Avril et maintenant elle était en dernière année pour obtenir son master en droit. Elle allait devenir avocate, elle avait déjà tout préparé mais là elle était soucieuse, elle avait reçu une lettre et elle savait que le coup de fil n'allait pas tarder. Elle devait en parler avec les enfants.

-« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous voulez qu'on mange italien ce soir ? » Tenta la jeune femme en faisant monter ses enfants derrière.

-« Maman, qu'est ce que tu veux nous annoncer ? »

_-« Erf, des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être l'enfant et eux les parents, maudits gènes ! » _

-« Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué. »

-« Quoi ? Me dis pas que cet idiot de Brian s'est déclaré ? »

-« Myu ! Pour la énième fois, on ne parle pas comme ça des autres ! Et non, ce n'est pas ça. »

-« Ouais ouais, alors c'est quoi comme nouvelle ? »

-« Je vous expliquerai tout à la maison. Et Myu, pose ce portable ! Ce n'est pas de ton age et puis c'est quoi cette manie de pianoter partout ? On dirait ton pèr… »

Houlà, elle avait failli gaffer, même Myu la terrible avait relevé la tête et posé le portable. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle enregistrait toutes les miettes que sa mère leur dévoilait sur leur père. C'était comme ça. Du reste il n'avait pas cherché leur maman, il ne la méritait pas.

-« Sinon, Kyo c'est quoi ce bleu que tu as sur le genou ? »

-« Rien, il s'est juste cogné contre la table. »

-« D'accord mais fais attention, n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le médecin, tu peux avoir une autre crise n'importe quand, tu ne dois pas trop bouger mon chéri. »

-« Oui, maman » répondit le petit garçon, en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

-« Maman, tu as réservé pour nos vacances au camping ? »

-« Non, pas encore, mais je pense que nous n'en avons plus besoin. Si ce à quoi je pense est vrai, nous irons au Japon. »

-« Au Japon ? » s'élança soudain le petit garçon en attrapant la tête du siège avant.

-« Oui oui, mais peut être hein, et puis j'ai pleins de choses à régler, maman va être diplômée en Septembre alors elle a beaucoup de choses à faire, et puis je dois voir avec ton médecin, s'il nous permet de te faire voyager, et les billets, et la maison, et on doit trouver où… »

-« Maman calme toi, si tu nous en as parlé, ça veut dire que tu as bien une raison, non ? »

-« Oui, ah tiens, on arrive.. »

Ils étaient chez eux, devant la maison qui avait été louée par les parents de Mamori – malgré elle -, c'était une petite maison familiale toute simple avec un rez de chaussée et trois chambres au premier. Et un jardin où ils pouvaient s'amuser les week end quelque fois. Elle était souvent prise par son travail et ses stages – qui lui rapportaient de l'argent- alors elle n'était pas présente tous les soirs avec les enfants, souvent, la vieille voisine venait s'occuper d'eux, mais pendant les vacances, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils les passent tout les trois, c'était leur plaisir à eux. Etre mère ce n'était pas facile, surtout quand ça tombe vous dessus comme ça, il n y avait plus de manuels, plus de références, on ne pouvait se fier qu'à soi, qu'à des intuitions et grappiller quelque conseils par ci par là, il fallait se priver de sommeil, de loisirs, mettre un peu en pause sa vie de jeune femme, savoir tout concilier, elle aurait sûrement pété un câble, si elle avait été la même qu'il y a six ou cinq ans. Et puis, il y avait eu ses parents, ses parents envers qui elle s'était sentie coupable au début pourtant à sa grande surprise, ils ne lui avaient rien demandé ni posée aucune question, elle se confierait si elle voulait, ça ne servait à rien de la presser.

Retour à la case départ. Tout de nouveau se bousculait dans sa tête, oui, elle avait reçu la lettre qui contenait le faire part de Suzuna, elle était sa meilleure amie, depuis un peu moins de dix ans, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce service mais si elle le revoyait, tout allait de nouveau être réduit en cendres, ses efforts seraient vains. Bien sur, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, mais , elle allait sûrement trembler, tiquer, mettre trois plombes à répondre à une question, et pour une personne aussi perspicace que lui, ce n'était pas très difficile d'en deviner la cause. Et puis second et gros problème : Les enfants. Comment allait il réagir ? Le connaissant, bien sur, il n'allait pas s'énerver, ni lui demander de l'épouser en lui jurant un amour éternel et en faisant ami ami avec ses enfants de suite. Il allait réfléchir, à une solution, à des solutions, trier, en écarter, faire le vide. Il serait peut être choqué ? Bon, là c'était elle qui était un peu perdu, se mettre dans la peau d'Hiruma pour un instant suffisait à lui donner le tournis, il était si imprévisible que paradoxalement, elle pouvait prévoir certaines de ses réactions, c'était bizarre, certes, elle ne le comprenait pas totalement, elle avait déjà eu du mal avec elle-même, mais au début, elle avait été attiré par lui, par fascination, il était fascinant. Elle aurait même aimer devenir psychologue et écrire une thèse sur lui, il l'attirait, point. Elle ne l'avait jamais méprisé ou hait, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu mépriser la Terre entière mais pas lui, il ne ferait jamais rien pour ça. Il agissait souvent par intérêt, par intérêt pur, mais il était franc, il ne s'en cachait pas.

Avec lui, elle n'avait pas eu à jouer cette fatigante comédie du monsieur et de la dame, pas de faux semblants, elle n'avait eu qu'à se laisser vivre. Mais à l'époque, tout ça, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas habituée à ça, à tout ça. Elle, qui avait déjà eu du mal à accepter les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui à l'époque, elle était lycéenne, elle, soi disant forte de caractère, elle s'était mentit, avait cogitée, ressassée, elle avait même écrit les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait en sa présence sur un bout de papier, elle avait été pathétique et ce jusqu'au bout.

-« Maman, tu viens pas ? »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Devant la porte de la maison la fixait ses deux enfants. Contrairement aux autres parents qui pensaient que leurs enfants étaient des enfants à jamais, elle, était plutôt sidérée par ces deux là. Quand ils étaient séparés, peut être redevenaient ils de simples petits enfants de cinq ans, mais ensemble, ils s'alliaient. Myu avait toujours eu ce regard blasé, comme si elle avait vécu plusieurs fois et que c'était devenu lassant, elle ne perdait jamais son calme. Leur chambre était toujours bien rangée, sans le moindre petit jouet sous les lits. Parfois, son cœur se serrait, c'était de tout petits enfants, mais déjà si sérieux, bien sur qu'ils s'amusaient comme les autres, Myu par exemple en démembrant ses poupées et Kyo en lisant des livres sur les animaux qu'il aimait tant. Ils faisaient aussi quelques caprices de temps en temps, mais là où un autre l'aurait harcelé sur son père, eux, ils se taisaient, c'était à elle de décider si elle devait leur en parler ou pas. Des fois, elle était effrayée par la ressemblance, par les yeux de Kyo si perspicace, par Myu toute entière, elle ne ressemblait pas à Hiruma tout à fait, d'ailleurs qui pouvait lui être similaire ? Mais d'elle, se dégageaient le même dédain, la même froide logique et le même agacement envers le genre humain. Mais Myu, à cet age là, n'avait pas encore pu répondre aux questions que son père avait résolues bien avant elle, si elle les connaissait, elle aurait pu prendre, et elle prendrait sûrement le meme chemin que lui.

C'était bien pour ça que Mamori ne s'en faisait pas trop pour elle, mais pour Kyo c'était autre chose, c'était un petit garçon timide et réservé, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, qui ne s'exprimait jamais à voix haute, il se laissait guider c'était tout. En plus, elle savait qu'elle le surprotégeait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sa constitution était faible, s'il était né vingt ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas survécu.

-« Maman, tu vas rester là ? »

-« Tu vois pas qu'elle réfléchit tête de carotte ? »

-« Myu ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas appeler ton frère comme ça, et petite chipie, je te signale que je suis aussi une tête de carotte ! »

-« Mais toi, maman, t'es une jolie tête de carotte ! »

-« Fayot… » murmura la petite fille avec un sourire heureux.

C'était comme ça, c'était elle qui s'occupait de l'ambiance à sa façon, c'était mieux que l'air absent de sa mère ou celui mélancolique de son petit frère.

Après le dîner, elle se décida enfin à leur expliquer le pourquoi de leur potentiel voyage au Japon.

-« Vous vous rappelez de tante Suzuna et de tonton Sena ? »

-« Oui, tante Suzy et tonton Sena qui sont venus nous voir il y a deux ans. »

-« Voilà, alors ils m'ont demandé de venir les voir, il y aura un évènement assez spécial, et ils veulent qu'on soit tous les trois là. »

-« Alors, allons y maman.»

-« Mais votre japonais est encore très insuffisant. »

-« C'est pas grave, on apprend vite, hein grande sœur ? » reprit le petit garçon en regardant Myu qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_-« Si seulement cela était aussi facile ! »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, le téléphone se mit à sonner, l'interrompant.

C'était Suzuna. Elle l'avait retrouvée, il y a deux ans, les parents de Mamori ayant prévenu Sena sous prétexte que c'était son ami d'enfance, son presque frère, et cette fois ci, ils leurs avaient même donné son numéro. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose, une impression ou une intuition, quelque chose qui montait, qui s'amusait avec ses nerfs, lui disait que bah non, on lui avait mentit, ce n'était pas ses parents. Ce n'était pas logique, cela aurait été totalement contradictoire avec leur désir de la laisser se confier elle-même et de respecter son choix, donc non, logiquement cela ne pouvait pas être eux.

_-« Je penserai à tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant je dois répondre au téléphone, et dire à Suzuna que je ne viendrai probablement pas à son mariage. » _

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, fin de chapitre :D, à très bientôt pour le suivant. <strong>**Je ne voudrai surtout pas faire ma mendiante ( pourtant je le fais là) mais les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur de fanfics, ils sont à nous ce que le LSD est aux 60's, bref, merci encore . **

**Sol.**


	3. En t'attendant

Coucou me voilà de retour! Comment allez vous? Comment trouvez vous le début et surtout avez vous toujours le courage de lire? x) . Bref, merci encore , merci à **chachouu** pour ta review! j'adore ton pseudo, ça me rappelle un manga! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

Et puis **Rolli **la soeur de Rollo? Une fan de Code Geass? :D C'est super ça! Merci énormément pour tout! J'espère que tu continueras tout autant à apprécier la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

PS : Bon, le Pairing Shin Mamori est un peu osé et audacieux mais il s'expliquera par la suite, tout du moins je l'espère xD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre03 : En t'attendant.<strong>_

-« Oui, Suzuna…Oui, tu as ma parole…Arrête de pleurer maintenant, et non tu n'es pas égoïste…Oui c'est ça, à demain. »

La jeune femme rousse raccrocha le téléphone, elle y avait passé plus de deux heures avec sa meilleure amie, cette dernière se sentait coupable d'exercer ce chantage affectif sur Mamori , oui elle voulait qu'elle vienne au Japon, qu'elle assiste à son mariage, qu'elle soit heureuse pour elle, mais pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'affronter à nouveau Hiruma.

_-« Enfin, Suzuna est ma meilleure amie et Sena est celui que je considère comme étant mon petit frère, je leur dois bien cela, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais prévu de le revoir, c'est juste un peu plus tôt. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux jumeaux. »_

Se dirigeant à l'étage, elle trouva l'ambiance étonnamment calme et silencieuse. Elle devina qu'ils étaient sûrement déjà au lit. Et dans la chambre de Myu, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler, Kyo dormait tout contre sa grande sœur, cette dernière l'étreignant jalousement, ses petites mains potelées autour de lui, comme pour le protéger. C'est fou, avec eux, elle en apprenait chaque jour, c'était comme si, ils voulaient lui montrer qu'il y avait différentes façons d'aimer mais que le sentiment restait le même et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Elle couvrit ses enfants et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille, elle aussi se coucher.

-« Maman, réveille toi, maman, Tonton Shin est là, il prépare déjà le petit déjeuner. » annonça Kyo en bondissant sur le lit de sa mère.

-« Déjà ? Et bien, je ne connais personne de plus ponctuel que lui…en attendant, petite canaille, je remarque que tu ne t'es pas encore lavé ce matin. »

-« Mais maman, quel est le but de se laver deux fois par jour si on se relave encore et encore ? Pourquoi est ce que la propreté nous obsède tant que cela ? » Osa le petit garçon en dardant ses yeux verts et différents sur sa mère.

C'était fou ce que ce regard clair et volontaire la désarmait, il lui en rappelait non sans peine un autre, encore plus clairvoyant et plus inquisiteur.

-« Eh bien Kyo, avec le temps tu répondras à cette question philosophique par toi-même...pour l'instant occupons nous de choses plus terre à terre, allez viens mon trésor, direction la salle de bain. » dit elle en le soulevant.

Du bout de son jeune age, il était étonnamment mince, le cœur de la jeune maman se serra. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle le sauverait, personne ne lui prendrait l'un de ses enfants.

-« Bonjour Shin. » s'exclama t elle, après s'être lavée avec son fils et être descendue en cuisine.

-« Bonjour Anezaki, bien dormi ? »

-« Comme un bébé, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. »

-« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en faisant le petit déjeuner. »

-« Il est clair que l'odeur de tes pancakes est assez appétissante et qu'elle réveillerait un mort. » sourit Mamori.

-« Hnn. »

-« Si on m'avait dit au lycée, qu'un jour je verrai le ténébreux et taciturne Seijūrō Shinme préparer le petit déjeuner, j'aurai bien ris... En tout cas, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré tu sais, et je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrai te rendre tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ces cinq dernières années. »

-« Stop. On en a déjà parlé, tu ne me dois rien. »

Myu tout en faisant mine de regarder la télé, observait à la dérobée et écoutait la conversation des deux adultes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aimait bien Shin. Il n'était pas exubérant, parlait peu et puis surtout il aidait beaucoup sa mère, il lui apportait ce soutien psychologique dont elle avait besoin et il représentait une figure paternelle pour Kyo. Bref, la petite fille voulait le caser le plus rapidement possible avec sa douce maman mais quelque chose lui échappait encore, elle ne savait pas quoi mais ce petit truc l'empêchait de les mettre ensemble.

-« Au fait, tu es au courant pour le mariage de Suzuna et Sena ? »

-« Oui, Kobayakawa m'a envoyé un faire part. »

-« Ils ne savent sûrement pas que tu viens chaque week end nous faire à manger, ils en seraient sûrement très surpris, j'imagine déjà les antennes de Suzuna. »Pouffa la rousse.

-« …Tu y vas ? »

-« Oui, évidemment, je ne peux pas rater cela, c'est très important pour eux. »

-« Tu sais, bien sur, qu'il sera là ? »

-« J'ai réfléchis à tout cela et le mieux ça serait de lui parler d'abord avant de faire quoique ce soit concernant les enfants…et toi tu y vas ? »

-« Oui, c'est pendant la trêve saisonnière et puis je ne peux pas te laisser affronter tout cela toute seule et qui s'occuperait d'eux hein ? » finit il en pointant Myu en train de faire semblant de manger mais les écoutant tout de même.

A ce moment, Kyo entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur le jeune homme, les interrompant.

-« Je suis trop content de te voir, tonton Shin. » dit il dans ses bras.

-« Lâche le tu vas l'étouffer, tête de carotte. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il est fort hein ? Dis maman qu'il est fort tonton Shin ? »

-« Oui, sûrement. »

Mais le petit garçon ne l'écoutait plus, il était tout béat d'admiration devant ce qu'il considérait comme la figure paternelle parfaite.

-« Tu m'apprendras à jouer au football américain quand on sera au Japon, hein ? Dis ? »

-« Mais oui, je te l'ai promis, tu te joindras à nous Myu ? »

-« Un effort physique de ce genre me sera forcément très inutile, mais bon, je vais prendre cela comme simple expérience. »

-« Bien. » répondit Shin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-« Athlète sans mémoire, je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas m'ébouriffer les cheveux…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non, pose moi au sol tout de suite, je te préviens, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. »

-« Mais oui, mais oui. » Continua t il tout en la soulevant avec un bras, ayant un Kyo heureux et battant des mains dans l'autre.

Mamori sourit face au spectacle, on aurait dit une famille normale. Avec un père normal et des enfants normaux. Alors qu'en face d'elle se tenait un des joueurs les plus populaires de la NFL et le linebacker des New Orleans Saints les tenants du titre du fameux Super Bowl. Autant dire que le japonais était très médiatisé. Et dans ses bras, il y avait deux enfants un peu trop mature pour leur âge, un peu trop spéciaux dans leur genre.

Ah Shin, vraiment, si on lui avait dit qu'il allait devenir aussi important pour elle, elle aurait sûrement envoyé la personne consulter.

Comme par signe du destin, ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'aéroport international de Louisiane, le jour de leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Puis il s'était fait voler sa valise qui contenait son portefeuille et tout ses papiers. Quand la rousse le sut, elle l'invita tout de suite chez elle, le temps qu'il trouve où s'installer, il lui avait promis qu'il n'oublierait jamais son aide.

_-« Même si je lui avais dis que cela était parfaitement normal, et puis.. » _

Ayant déménagé presque à coté, ils se voyaient pourtant rarement, jusqu'à ce coup de fil qu'elle lui avait passée pour savoir comment il allait. A sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, lui l'imperturbable chevalier des Ojo. Elle était enceinte de plus de six mois. Et quand elle lui dit qui était le père, il comprit rapidement les évènements antécédents. Quelques années plus tôt, au lycée, ils étaient juste des connaissances, elle était la manager de l'équipe rivale et il était juste le joueur le plus doué de son équipe. Celui qu'il fallait neutraliser. Pour lui, elle n'était pas une fille, juste la manager des Devil Bats. Maintenant tout avait changé, dans ce pays un peu trop grand pour eux, ils se sentaient presque amis.

Leur deuxième rendez vous eut lieu trois mois plus tard, la jour de la naissance des jumeaux, il les avait vu naître, il se sentait quelque peu responsable d'eux, et il devait bien ça à Kobayakawa. Et depuis, ils se voyaient presque chaque semaine, c'était devenu son meilleur ami, loin du silencieux et froid Shin qu'on pouvait imaginer.

-« Anezaki, j'emmène les enfants, on va sortir un peu. »

-« Ok, à toute à l'heure, je prépare le déjeuner. »

-« Gare à l'intoxication..»

-« Myu ! »

-« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le papillon rebelle. »

-« Est-ce que ma cuisine est si suicidaire ? »

-« Non, maman, bien sur que non. »

-« Juste génocidaire. »

-« Myu ! »

-« Ok, ok, on y va, tu viens le vieux ? Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de reluquer ma mère surtout quand ses enfants sont là, tu sais…oui oui, je sais maman, avant que tu ne me dises quoique ce soit, je suis terrible et tout ça. » Lança la petite fille avant de quitter la pièce suivie de son petit frère très heureux et d'un Shin quelque peu gêné.

Oui, elle devait avouer que sa relation purement amicale avec le linebacker était loin d'être _purement _amicale. Enfin, ils étaient maintenant deux adultes consentants et savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout du moins, lui, parce que pour elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle avait perdu cette notion.

_-« Enfin, un peu de solitude pour réfléchir, décidément Shin, tu me comprends parfaitement…Bon, d'abord, je dois m'occuper des valises et après j'en parlerai sérieusement avec les enfants. »_

-« Maman, dis, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire depuis hier ? » demande innocemment Kyo en se servant des légumes.

-« Et bien, voilà Tante Suzuna et Tonton Sena vont se marier et nous sommes tous invités et par conséquent nous irons tout les trois au Japon. »

-« Youpiiii ! » sauta le petit garçon de sa chaise.

Mamori essaya de sourire à la vue de la joie évidente de ses enfants, mais elle ne put qu'esquisser une grimace qui fit s'estomper le large sourire du petit garçon et rembrunir le visage de sa jumelle.

-« Mais maman, tu savais que cela allait nous faire plaisir, pourquoi es tu donc triste ?...C'est parce que... »Commença Kyo

-« ..Tu nous caches quelque chose ?... » Termina Myu

-« Ou alors, tu as peur de notre réaction, parce que notre.. »

-« ..géniteur sera présent ? »

-« Myu, je t'ai dis cent fois que ce n'était pas ton géniteur mais ton père ! Et arrêtez pour une fois d'être aussi perspicace, et de jouer à ce jeu, vous savez bien que ça me déroute ! »

En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient l'age de parler et de s'exprimer, les jumeaux aimaient désorienter les gens en laissant l'un commencer et l'autre finir la phrase, c'était un jeu pour eux, mais au fil du temps, c'était devenu l'un de leurs plus précieux liens.

-« Ne t'en fais pas maman, ok ? Ne te tracasse pas pour nous, c'est pas grave si papa ne veut pas nous voir, on est bien comme ça tout les trois. »

-« Oui, le crétin d'ange roux a raison maman…on est bien tout les trois, je serai le papa si tu veux, et Kyo la maman et on prendra soin de toi. » grommela la petite fille, très mal à l'aise de devoir exprimer ses sentiments.

-« Je suis vraiment bête, si Hiruma me voyait il se moquerait sûrement en me traitant de pleurnicheuse et de chieuse...Enfin, j'ai vraiment la chance de vous avoir. » termina Mamori en couvant des yeux les deux enfants. C'était bête, sûrement, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là quand elle les regardait.

-« Dis maman…Tonton Shin, il sera là aussi ? »

-« Sûrement. »

-« L'idiot veut dire par là s'il sera là pour _toujours_…Et vu ton rougissement, je dirai que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

-« Encore une fois, Myu, rappelle moi combien c'est mal de se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? »

-« Mouais, rabat-joie. Et puis, t'as vu comme moi, comment l'autre là il te regardait ? »

-« Qui regardait qui ? » demanda Shin, un plat dans chaque main, en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-« Rien d'intéressant. Et merci encore d'avoir encore une fois de plus préparé le déjeuner Shin. »

-« Surtout que maman l'avait encore une fois de plus brûlé. »

-« Hnn. Pas grave. »

-« Dis, Tonton Shin, tu aimes ma maman ? »

-« Evidemment…Sinon, pourquoi croirais tu qu'il vient ici chaque week-end ? Réveille toi, l'orange, ça fait longtemps que les gens désintéressés ont disparu. »

-« Les jumeaux ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une sérieuse conversation sur les sujets abordables en société. »

* * *

><p>Un avis? N'oubliez pas qu'un auteur de fictions ne s'améliorent que grâce aux suggestions et aux remarques de ses lecteurs. En tout cas, merci encore d'avoir lu!<p>

Prochain chapitre, première rencontre Père/Enfant et Premier clash Hiruma/Myu! Sur ce, take care tout le monde!

Merci.

**Sol.**


End file.
